


her grace

by whorlyknos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Kinda Public Sex But Not Really, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorlyknos/pseuds/whorlyknos
Summary: Phila jumps at the chance to worship her.





	

The whimpers and moans can barely be heard on the other side of the door. Emmeryn does a good of muffling them with her finger, biting down harshly, but Phila is doing as good of a job drawing them out of her. Emmeryn's other hand is curled in the fabric of her dress - instead of clenched in Phila's hair, because that would be too "unladylike," as if getting eaten out against a door wasn't improper enough.

Phila absolutely _ravages_ her. She latches onto her clit for a quick moment, sucking harshly. Before Emmeryn's brain can catch up, Phila's mouth is shoved against her cunt, pushing her up the wall.

Emmeryn's leg - thrown over Phila's shoulder when she'd first began her delicious assault - shakes against her back, her whole body curling above Phila. Phila licks deeply, quickly, pulling a choked moan from Emmeryn that she only manages to catch half way through.

"The," a gasp wracks through her as Phila's tongue finds her clit again, "the a-advisers will be here any minute."

"Well, then," Phila peers up at her with red eyes burning as hot as her core, mouth slick, "Your Grace better come soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews mean a lot to me!


End file.
